Erwin x Reader: The Revealing of True Personality
by MelodiousAlchemist
Summary: He was the captain of her Regiment. She was a simple soldier. But, who says that unlike ranks don't mix? Rated T just in case.


It was the day the Scouting Regiment returned back from their newest failed expedition. The main trio, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa, had been forced to remain behind the walls for some unknown reason while the rest of the Regiment ventured beyond the walls in an attempt to reclaim at least some of the land lost to the Titans. Of the little population that returned home from the battlefield, she was one of them.

Unfortunately, she was not spared from the devastation the Titans could cause. Her left arm was pulled against her body and hung in a sling, she had bandages covering her right eye, and blood was smeared all across her cheeks and uniform. She stared at her horse's mane as she and the rest of the Regiment made it back inside the walls. As normal when the Regiment returned, whispers of the crowd and rude remarks drifted through her ears. Some of them were things such as,

"_I can't believe more of our taxes went to fattening those things up again. How many times are we going to go through this?"_

_"Just more lives to add to the pile. I see no reason in sending them out anymore. We might as well just accept our fate."_

_"Tch. Look at them all. They go out there and claim they're fighting for humanities freedom, but then they just give up so goddamn easily. Why, if I went out there…"_

That one comment made something snap in her brain. Her head whipped towards the direction it came, her eyes ablaze. "How dare you say things like that! How dare any of you! I don't see your asses out there at least trying to get something out of your life! You stay in here behind the safety of the walls, sitting on your behinds! How about you get the hell out there and see what the hell we go through to keep your miserable asses safe!"

This outburst from her made the population grow quiet, and they all stared at her, looks of shock plastering their faces. Her chest heaved, and she felt a hand be placed on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw the blonde-haired leader of the Scouting Regiment, Erwin Smith. "Calm down, (**Name**). While you may be right about what you say, they will not listen. It has been that way since the very beginning…"

She scoffed, a sudden pain shooting through her arm which made her cringe. "All we need to focus on now is making sure that we recover our own bodies. We must rest and recuperate, and make sure that every soldier who gave their all gets what they deserve." She managed to calm down with the Commander's words, his voice soothing and calming to her. He, along with Corporal Levi, was one of the very few people who could manage to get her emotions under control, and that was very special indeed.

Her Regiment continued down the crowded streets, coming to a halt near the cabins. She attempted to get down off of her beloved steed, only to lose her balance and fall backwards because of the immobility of her left arm. She felt two hands grip her sides, bringing her fall to a complete halt. Her feet were placed gently on the ground, and she looked up to see the softly smiling face of Erwin once again.

"Go get some rest. I'll come and check on you in a little while." She felt a light heat spread over her cheeks, and she nodded. "But… what about (**horse's name**)?" "Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. For now, go rest." She couldn't help but smile, and she slowly made her way inside the cabins.

It was around ten at night now. She sat on her bed, her legs crossed, her eyes peering out the window into the starry sky. She heard her door creak open, and she didn't even bother to look at who it was. She felt her bed shift as a mass took a place beside her, and she finally turned her head to see her Commander. "How are you feeling, (**Name**)?" he asked, his hand taking a slight and gentle grip on her hurt arm. "I feel a bit better, actually… my arm isn't in as much pain as it was when I got hurt, so that's always a good sign…"

She saw him give a nod, and he moved his other hand over beside her. "I brought you something to eat. It's my ration since you must be present to get it, but I don't mind. You need it more than I do…" he said, the liquid still hot in the bowl. She gripped it with her right hand, moving it to rest on the windowsill. Taking the spoon in-between her fingers, she raised it to her lips, taking the refreshing warmth into her eager mouth. She sighed softly at its taste, earning a small smile from her Commander.

"I take it you missed that taste, hmm?" She nodded, and then dipped the spoon back into her bowl. "Hell yes. All we ever eat on expeditions are dry foods… I want something warm…" she replied, bringing the spoon once more up out of the bowl. Only this time, instead of it going to her mouth, she moved it over to Erwin. This earned a bit of a surprised look from him, and she tilted her head. "Come on. I'll share with you. I don't mind if we use the same spoon. You need it just as much as I do, and you used your ration for me. It's the least I can do."

He simply nodded, opening his mouth so that she could place the spoon inside. She did just that, and gave a miniscule smile. "You're right… it is much better than what we partake in on expeditions," Erwin said, making the both of them chuckle quietly. She turned her attention back outside, the stars shimmering in her (**color**) eyes. She brought another spoonful of the warm soup into her mouth, swallowing eagerly. It was silent between the two of them for a while, and then someone decided to finally break it.

"(**Name**)?" Not removing her gaze from the stars, she replied with a simple, "Hmm?" She felt a lock of her hair being played with, and she glanced over at the blonde. "I take it that Hanji told you?" A smile tugged at her lips with his words, and she nodded. "Mhm… she told me not to tell you…" A quiet sigh left the Commander's lips, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… I guess it can't be helped now…"

She tilted her head at his words, but she would soon find out what they meant. He curled his index finger underneath her chin, lifting it only slightly before his warm lips pressed softly against her own. Her eyes widened, her cheeks instantly becoming bright red. She quickly moved away from him, her eyes never once leaving his face. He looked at her for a moment, and his eyes moved to look downwards at the floor. "Forgive me, (**Name**). I shouldn't have done that…"

It was true then. During the expedition, Hanji had let loose a secret that a certain Commander had feelings for her, but she simply didn't believe her. It was hard to believe that one of the most romantically unfeeling men left in the world had 'feelings' for anyone, especially her. But, now, her mind had been changed entirely. Situations flashed through her mind that she had never even taken notice of before.

During the expedition, he had dove recklessly past a Titan to save her from being crushed. He was the one who helped her when her arm was wounded on the battlefield. He had been the one to bandage her hurt eye. He helped her when she arrived back inside the wall not only with her fall, but with her beloved horse as well. He used his ration to make sure that she was fed. She couldn't believe that the hero, the great Commander Erwin Smith, actually had feelings for her. She of all women left on this planet.

Noticing his eyes were half-lidded, most likely from the impression that she had just rejected him, she made her way back beside him, her hand gently cupping his cheek. His flesh was unusually soft, and it felt good to have in her hand. Her (**color**) eyes stared into his own, and she hesitantly placed her lips once again against his. After a few moments, she moved herself away from him and gently kissed his cheek. "I wasn't rejecting you, Erwin… I was simply surprised…"

Erwin gave her a gentle smile, the faint glow of her lantern making it seem even softer than it already was. "I know why… the truth is, I've never found or wanted a companion because I don't know when I'm going to die. I don't know when they're going to die. But… I think I need to at least experience what it's like. And there's no one I'd rather have that experience with than you, (**Name**)." She felt her heart flutter, and she gave the first genuine smile she had given in a long time.

"Well… I'd be happy to share that adventure with you, Erwin Smith," she replied, curling her fingers and placing her right hand over your heart. This earned a low chuckle from Erwin, and he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Say, would you like to come spend some time with me in my office? I asked Levi if he would make me some tea… I'm sure there will be plenty left for you." She felt your cheeks turn red again, and she nodded. "But no funny business…!"

Erwin blinked a few times, and then quickly looked away as he realized what she meant. "(**N-Name**)… I wouldn't do that to you… I-I mean, not that I don't want to…! Just… not now… we barely began our relationship…" She couldn't help but giggle at how shy the great hero was being in front of her. She slowly rose to her feet, Erwin helping her to maintain her balance. "Alright then, Commander. I'll join you in your office."

"Tch… so he actually told you he loved you, did he?" Levi muttered as he shot her a glance. She nodded, taking a sip of the tea in her cup. "Yes. Trust me, I was just as surprised as you are, Levi…" Levi raised his eyebrow as she called him by his first name; something she normally didn't do. "Well, that's nice I suppose. I'm… glad for you?" he said, not really knowing how to describe his current state of emotion.

She gave a small smile, and she felt Erwin's hand grip her own. Levi rolled his eyes, and then looked at her again. "Ah, yes. How are your wounds, (**Name**)? I'm surprised you even survived that encounter." She sighed quietly, moving her left arm a little bit in its sling. "Well… I'm just glad I survived to be honest. I mean, having a busted arm and a cut over my eye is much better than lying on the ground with a stopped heart, don't you agree?" Levi gave a slight nod, moving his cup to his lips.

After a while longer of just chatting, Levi rose to his feet. "Don't stay up too late, you two," he muttered as he walked to Erwin's door. She pursed her lip, her cheeks turning red for the umpteenth time that night. Levi padded out, shutting the door behind him. She sighed softly, looking over at Erwin. "(**Name**), would it be too much to ask if you would like to sleep with me tonight?"

His question caught her entirely off-guard, and she tilted your head. "I-I mean, just sleep, of course. My room is conjoined with my office, so it might be easier for you anyway…" he replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. It never ceased to amaze her how shy and cute he could be around her. Especially for someone normally so serious and such. "Oh, alright," she replied, leaning forward and gently kissing his cheek. He chuckled quietly, helping her to her feet. "Come on… I have some spare sleepwear you can borrow," he said as he led her into his room.

She watched him walk to a small chest, open it, and pull out a shirt of his and a pair of pants. "O-oh, Erwin, don't pull out the pants. I usually just sleep in a shirt, anyway…" she said, smiling a bit. She saw his cheeks flush a faint red, and he nodded as he put the pants back. "Also, would you mind helping me undress? I can't with this arm…" she muttered quietly. This only made his blush worse, and he nodded. "Sure," he replied as he stood up and walked behind her.

She felt his hands slip under her shirt, and he slowly helped her lift it over her head. Once it had been removed, he helped her unclasp your bra, quickly covering his eyes with his hand. "I won't look, I promise…" "Well, how do you expect me to put your shirt on, you dummy?" she asked, teasing him. He knew it was inevitable. He moved his hand away from his eyes, and fortunately, she had her unhurt arm across her chest. He sighed quietly, looking at her sling. "Do you think you'll be okay without it? I'm not entirely sure you'll be able to put it on with your arm like that."

"Well… I think I'll be fine." With this, Erwin began to slowly remove her arm from the sling, being especially careful not to hurt her any more than she already was. When her arm had been entirely removed, she sighed softly. "It actually feels good to be out of that thing," she mumbled as she put on his shirt and buttoned it up. She heard Erwin chuckle, and he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on. It's late, and you need your rest."

The two of you them your way to his bed, laying down on it. "Wow… this is much more comfortable than my bed. Screw you and your high status…" she giggled, pulling the covers over them. Erwin leaned forward, his lips pressing gently against her forehead. "Well, you can stay here with me from now on if you'd like." She nodded, moving her body closer to his and gently nuzzling her head against his chest.

"**_I'd like that, Erwin… I'd like that very much…"_**


End file.
